


One Soul Lost

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clark loses Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Soul Lost

_I'm losing you._  He wants to scream the words. He wants to shout them from the sky. He wants to fill the world with them. He wants everybody to hear his cry. He wants him to understand what it means.  
  
"Lex, please, don't -- "  
  
But he knows he will. He wishes he could stop time. He wishes he could stop the world. He wishes yet again he could stop the darkening of the soul of the man he loves.  
  
"There's no other choice, Clark."  
  
"There is! Give me the gun," he pleads. He's crying now, and he doesn't care who sees it. Let the world see their hero fall apart. Let them understand that he could never be the man he is without the friendship of the man he's losing, without his love.  
  
"He'll just come back, Clark. They always come back. He'll hurt you again. He might kill your family. He might kill you."  
  
 _You're killing me. If you don't stop, you'll kill us!_  
  
"We need to do the right thing, Lex, or we're no better than he is. We'll hand him over to the police. They'll take care of him."  
  
"His lawyers will have him out in a day, and he'll be back after you."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
"Lex, you're better -- "  
  
 ** _BAM!!!_**  
  
Clark closes his eyes as tears fill them and run over his face. He wants to drop to his knees; he almost does. As their enemy breaths his last, the world thinks Superman is crying for the life that's been taken, but he's not. He's crying for the soul he's lost. "Lex."  
  
Lex simply shakes his head and lowers his smoking gun. "You're better than all of us, Clark. I'm not. But he'll never hurt you again now."  
  
 _It doesn't matter. You just killed us!_  He sobs and watches helplessly as Lex grabs a ladder dropped from a helicopter and flies away, out of his life, out of his reach of help, but never out of his heart.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
